bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Gabriel O'Reilly
An Irish Quincy and self-proclaimed most interesting person you will ever meet. Appearance Hair: Orange-red, coming down to cover and hide his eyes Eyes: Pale green, wears a pair of thick, dark glasses at almost all times. Complexion: A light smattering of light colored, almost invisible freckles, otherwise fairly pale. Body Type: Mickey has a fairly average build, perhaps a bit on the wiry side. Mickey has a very good set of running legs from years of practice, as that was often his only course of action when things didn't quite go the way he had planned, particularly with his old pranks. Height: 5' 11" Weight: 166 lbs Age: 23 Clothing: Mickey has a style of clothing all his own, consisting of colors and styles that always clash with each other, though not in a way that is entirely unpleasant to look at. Over it all he wears a heavy Green trench coat that the sleeves hang down over his hands and the bottom of the coat just barely misses dragging against the ground, and has a sometimes unknowable number of pockets that he is always pulling various gadgets out of. The young man wears white fingerless gloves at almost all times, and a pair of heavy brown work boots, that look like they may be a little large for the boy, though in reality they fit snuggly. He has a gray and green back pack that he uses to carry his stuff, it is somewhat ratty looking, but still in good working order. On top of his head, he wears an almost comically floppy green hat. Personality Mickey treats most of life as a game, and can be manipulative and deceitful, but is always so very cheerful as he does so. He has a certain fondness for Karma and so he won't start messing with a person unless he feels they deserve it, though how he decides is anyone's guess. Mickey usually acts very flippant, and even come off as jerk to certain people, but he has a good heart, he simply hides it… perhaps even from himself. Mickey has a considerable intellect and an even larger fondness for trouble, and will go to great lengths for an adventure. Mickey can seem, at once, brilliant and an idiot. He will craft amazing plans and then purposely mess them up for kicks. And then turn it around and make it work anyway. This is due to a large stubborn streak as much as anything, and a drive to make other people double guess themselves. In spite of all this, Mickey is the type to always support his friends, though for some reason he prefers to hide it from his anyone's notice, even as he goes to great lengths to help them. If he finds someone bullying someone her cares for, the young Irishman will do almost anything to get back at the bully, using his full list of tricks and lies in order to do so. The young Irishman also has a sort of disrespect for his own wellbeing when it comes to protecting others… though this may be because a part of him wants to be hurt as part of something in his past. Mickey fully believes that eventually, his twisted and sometimes hypocritical nature will cause the people he cares the most about to hate him. He accepts this. He is in no way happy about that outcome, but he accepts it. Likes ---- Trouble being free Explosives Machines of all kinds Doing things that seem impossible, whether he succeeds or fails The color orange Music Being the way he is Dislikes ---- Quiet People Trying to force Mickey to act any different than he wants to be people trying to manipulate him Remaining perfectly still and quiet. accepting that something can't be done bullies Being the way he is. History The Cassidy family is one of the richest families in Europe, having a long heritage and many, many companies and firms at their disposal. As well as a few rumors of them making their fortune on the backs of Leprechauns which, of course, is spread only with good humor behind it. Over all they are a family of stature and strong traditions. As such the heads of the family were not entirely pleased when Jessica, one of two people in line to be the next head of the family, decided to marry a certain poor country pastor named O’Reilly. She willingly gave up her share of any inheritance to her twin sister, having always just wanted a simple life. She first knew she wanted to marry this man when she chose to share with her then boyfriend, Mark, the secret of the Cassidy Family: They were Quincies. The Priest was a bit surprised to discover the existence of spirits, although he had been able to sense them for some time so he believed her easily. He made no comment on her family’s powers other than he liked the cross motif. The couple did not wait long to start a family after they were wed, giving birth to a set of twins. A daughter and a son, Mary Joseph and Michael Gabriel. The names had a certain impact on the children, Mary resenting her middle name, while Michael went to great lengths to seem as un-angelic as he possibly could. Mickey, as he prefers to be called, was close to his sister and their cousin Holly Cassidy. Together the trio got into many misadventures, despite Mary’s attempts to stop her brother and nothing seemed to slow Mickey down. Not even his own death. During one prank when Mickey was around eight years old, he doesn’t even remember what he was trying to do or why, Mickey received a vicious injury and lost consciousness. His parents rushed him to the hospital, where the surgeons did all they could. The nature of the wound was unlike anything they had seen before, and they could not keep him from death. But fate, on the other hand, could. Mickey’s heart had stopped, but only for a few minutes before it mysteriously restarted again, and the boy awoke as if nothing had happened at all. Regardless of appearances, however, something had happened during that time that Mickey’s heart stopped beating and it affected him deeply. His eyes became extremely sensitive, particularly to reishi, and he became almost blind unless he wears a pair of specially made dark glasses. At the same time, his personality began to warp, with the boy becoming even more reckless than he had ever been before. It is important to know, that this incident was not the first time his misadventures had landed him in the hospital. Mickey will not talk about what happened to him while he was ‘dead’, not even with Mary and Holly, the two people in the world that he was closest to. As time went on, he continued with pranks and troublemaking, some of these adventures becoming truly outrageous. Some of the pranks became somewhat vicious in nature, but followed a sort of code of honor. He only went after people that deserved it, people that hurt other people without reason or for fun, as many school children are prone to do. His code had a certain balance, and his classmates learned to be cautious around the O’Reilly boy, as they could not begin to understand him. In his early teens, Mickey began his studies into the Quincy arts, or so his parents believe. Mickey has been able to form his spirit weapon ever since his accident, but he kept that information to himself for the most part. The Quincy had an unusual understanding of Spirit techniques, and what can only be described as a genius intellect. Mickey didn’t take things too seriously for the most part, playing around with various ideas, often appearing to take his training as nothing but a joke. The boy would cause one mess after the other, crafting a Seele Sneider into a boomerang, making ginto that explode into a large sticky mess of no practical use. Much of it was because acting like this entertained him, but another part was that the training bored him. Even he didn’t fully understand it, but all these lessons, whether in school or as a quincy, Mickey simply knew them already. He was able to understand a theory almost faster than the teacher could explain it to him, and as a result just played around with what he viewed as free time. Years passed like this, his parents not at all sure what to do. Mickey loved and respected them, but these facts didn’t make him behave. The only people that could make him behave were his twin and his cousin, not that he would admit that to anyone. When he announced that he would be moving to Japan for certain projects. What these projects are, he won’t tell to anyone… He will only say that isn’t time for the great reveal just yet. Powers and Abilities Skills Hieryaku Muggle Demolitions: If Humans had any hand in it, from chemicals to various machines, Mickey knows how to make it blow up. Or so he says. Sleight of hand: Mickey can match any normal human in a card trick as well as many other simple ‘magic tricks’, and uses this skill in an attempt to catch an opponent off guard. Knowledge: After the accident, Mickey has had periodic access to information that a human, not even a Quincy, could not possibly know. Equipment Seele Sneider, four knives and one in a Boomerang form. Swiss Army knife. Duct Tape, a lot of duct tape. High Quality Cigarette lighter Harmonica Dark Glasses: Mickey cannot see without them, but due to the special treatment on them he can see them even if he can't see anything else even if objects are in the way. Spirit Weapon ---- Baile Dea A thin wire attached to a long stout pole about six feet in length, while at the other end of the wire is a heavy double ended hook. The pole seems to be a normal staff for the most part, while the hook and wire glow with a gentle green energy. The wire itself has a fairly impressive ability to cut through obstacles whenever Mickey needs to do so. The sealed state of the weapon is a small bangle made from wire that is bent into the shape of a fish. Ability 1 The wire grows and moves at Mickey’s command, following his will to work around corners, loop around obstacles, and form nets and other formations. For the most part, this takes very little energy, but depends on what he tries to accomplish. For example, simply having Baile Dea stretch out to hook onto an object, even if it is some distance away and around a corner or two, it will use next to no energy. A gigantic spider web the size of a building, on the other hand, would take a fair amount of energy to accomplish, as well as time. Ability 2 Description: A short of remote control ability, allowing Mickey to activate ginto without an incantation, Baile Dea, and even Lúb Fiáin without touching them, or even having them in sight. The cost of this ability depends on how complex the task he is trying to accomplish is, and how far from the item he is activating Mickey actually is. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Ginto Name: Gritz Cost: Moderate Range: Short - Medium Class/level: 10 sei Incantation: "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Gritz!" Description: A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. It is a bind and will last for one turn. If the target’s Rei is 5 higher than the user the technique will fail. Name: Wolke Cost: Low Range: Short Class/level: 6 Sei Incantation: "Tilt the goblet to the west - Wolke!" Description: This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. Name: Ceocháin Glas (Emerald Mists) cost: Low Range Short Class/level: 7 Incantation: Bring down the fog, block all in their hearts - Ceocháin Glas Description: Releases a thick smoke cloud that gives off a Reiatsu that perfectly matches Mickey’s, making it impossible to see him or sense his reiatsu by normal means as long ashe is within the cloud . Statistics Trivia Mickey loves his birthday more than any other day of the year. Each April 1st, the young Irish man will set up a prank that will be very difficult for anyone that is affected by it to ever forget. After the events of his last Birthday, it is actually a good thing that he journeys to Japan: It's probably best that he stays in another country until the heat dies down. Mickey is a fairly talented musician, and not a bad singer when he applies himself, with the Harmonica being his favorite means of sharing that talent. Quotes Category:Quincy Category:Xcution